G Gundam: Next Generation
by SpaceBunny-chan
Summary: Tessha is the only female member of the shuffle aliance, and the other SA members don't fully trust her. with the gundam fight happening and a new threat on the horizon they think she will only get in the way. Can they trust her before its to late Ch 4 up
1. New Threat, The Mission Begins

Disclaimer:  
  
Eevee-I don't own G Gundam, so don't sue me!!!  
  
All-(sweat-drop w/ face fault)  
  
Eevee-What? Anyway, I guess I should do a summary just to make things clear...err...  
  
Tessha is the only female member of the new shuffle alliance, and the other shuffle alliance members don't fully trust her. With the gundam fight happening and a new threat on the horizon the think she will only get in the way. Can the other shuffle alliance members fully accept her before it's too late?  
  
Eevee-There! So know one can bug me about this, anyway on with the fic.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
New threat,  
The Mission Begins  
  
A girl with long reddish brown hair and blue eye's wearing a green headband and cape, walked down a lonely street in the town of St. Petersburg Russia. It's cold and the wind is blowing hard but the girl only shakes it off, obviously annoyed. 'Why did Rob want me to meet him here? Wouldn't he want me to meet him in the capital or something?' The girl thought to herself. 'Something not right, Robert take's every opportunity to get away from this place. I don't blame him, this place is so cold. But why did he want to meet me in the first place?' She thinks back to the conversation she had with Robert just the day before.  
  
(flash back)  
  
The girl is talking to someone on the phone.

"Why can't I see your face? Is your phone on the blitz again?" she asked while looking at the monitor.

"Yeah, we've been trying to fix it but it's still not working." he answered, "Anyway, the reason I called is because I need you to come meet me in St. Petersburg." the girl blinked confused

"St. Petersburg? Don't you want to meet at my h-"

"There's something we have to discuss." He cut her off. "I already called the other's."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Rob." she said,

"See ya, oh and don't tell your parents." before the girl could say anything he hug up. 'Something's not right.' the girl thought as she hung up the phone, "But maybe Rob needs help. But he still wouldn't say not to tell my parent's. I better go just to be on the safe side.'  
  
e(nd flash back)  
  
The girl stops in a deserted town square and looks up as snow begins to fall.

"Perfect." she says to herself and looks around, "Where is everyone?" 'Something's wrong here, very wrong.' she thinks to herself. "Rob? Robert? Are you here?" the girl asks but know one answered. "Hello? Is anybody here?" once again know one answered. 'I should have called the others, at least I wouldn't be here alone.' she thought starting to walk again. When she reached the middle of the square she heard a menacing laugh.

"I new you'd come." the voice said still laughing.  
  
"Who's there?! Show yourself!" the girl yelled taking a fighting stance.

"As you wish." the voice said as a man stepped from the shadows to reveal that he was dressed in jeans and a leather jacket, and he had a long brown hair and eyes,

"Who are you?" the girl asked in a cold voice.

"I am Shinjero Negata, and my master has sent me to destroy you my dear." he said looking at her smiling evilly.

"Why destroy me? What did I ever do to your master? Or does this have anything to do with the fact that I'm a gundam fighter?" he chuckled "

That might be part of the reason, but all I know is that my orders were to destroy you and your friends." he said and lunged at her. She flipped over him dodging easily, knocking his feet out from under him.  
  
"If it's a fight you want, than it's a fight you'll get!" the girl said as she raised her hand in the air, "Rise sparkling gundam!" and she snapped her finger. With that a white gundam with a red pony tail, green fuku, and blue bows appeared. The girl entered her gundam and engaged the mobile trace system. When it was done she had a suit the made her look like her gundam even the boot effect. Shijero could only laugh,

"So it's a gundam fight, I don't care, it makes know difference to me as long as I destroy you. Rise black gundam!" with that it became very dark and a pure black gundam with blood red eye's appeared. "Gundam fight, ready!"

"Go!" she yelled and rushed towards him and started punching and kicking at him but he blocked all of her attacks. 'This is going to be harder than I thought.' Shinjero thought.  
  
Then something came to mind.

"Wait a minute you are Tessha, right?"

"Yes. But I thought you already now who I was." she answered still attacking him. Shinjero's eye's widened;

"Not Tessha-" Shinjero shielded his eyes as Tessa's hand began to glow.

"That's right. I'm Tessha Kasshu the king of hearts! Sparkling finger!" she put her glowing hand on Shinjero's gundam head. Shinjero screamed in pain.

"No! Brother, help me!" Shingero cried. "Brother?" Tessha said releasing Shinjero.  
  
Then without warning,

"White destroyer!" a voice yelled and a white energy blast hit Tessha sending her flying. "

What?" Tessha looked up to see a white gundam with blue eyes next to black gundam, "Another gundam? But that's against the rules." Tessha stood up "Your Shinjero's brother?" The white gundam looked at her,

"Yes, I am Chelou Negata. But you won't be around long enough to tell anyone about me or my brother." Before Tessha could do anything he was next to and started attacking her. 'Wow, this guy is fast!' Tessha thought while dodging his attacks. 'I better do something fast or I'm done for. If I can get him into a corner I should be able to get him.' and looked around for a way to corner him. 'Damn, there's know way to corner him here. Looks like I'm just goanna have to over power him, man this would be easier if the guys were here.' she thought trying to attack him but not succeeding. When she was about to use sparkling finger Chelou hit her hard in the stomach sending her flying into a building.  
  
'That's it.' Tessha thought holding her stock, 'it's all over.' Tessha closed her eye's tightly waiting for the end. For a few moment's she just sat there. 'Wait a minute, where's the end? Shouldn't I be dead by now?' Tessha thought as she opened her eyes. What she saw made her gasp. It was Jolt gundam, Roberts Gundam.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Eevee-So, wha'd ya think? Please RR and tell your friends to read this fic! Please!


	2. Unexpected Arrivals, More Shuffle All

Disclaimer:  
  
Eevee-I don't own G Gundam, sadly (fake tear)  
  
All-(sweat-drop)  
  
Eevee-Once again, what? Well, I decided to put Stalker in the beginning, and again at the end. For those of you who are going "Who's stalker?" he's the announcer guy at the beginning and end of every episode...or at least his voice is... Take it away Stalker!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Stalker appears sitting on a stool wearing his red suit and black eye patch.

"Last time on G Gungam: Next Generation, Tessha had gone to St. Petersburg Russia to meet her friend Robert. But instead was met by Shinjero. Just before Tessha could destroy Shinjero, his brother Chelou had attacked her. Just before Chelou was able to deliver the final blow to Tessha, a new gundam appeared and seemed to be helping Tessha by holding Chelou's gundam in place. Tessha thinks she knows whom this gundam belongs to. Find out today on G Gundam: Next Generation. Let's get started!" takes off coat and eye patch. "Gundam fight all set? Ready, Go!"  
  
Unexpected arrivals,  
More shuffle alliance members appear  
  
Tessha stared at the new gundam in disbelief. 'How did he know I was here?' she thought.

"Robert?" she asked in a shaky voice "Is that you?"

"Of course it's me, who else would I be?" Robert asked his back turned to her trying to hold Chelou back. 'Oh yea, it's him.' she thought standing up. She winced when a quick pain shot through her stomach. "Kilou!" yelled Robert.  
  
"Kilou's here?" Tessha asked. With that another gundam appeared, another one that Tessha new. 'Gundam. So Kilou is here.' Tessha is here.

"Get her out of here!" Robert ordered.

"Wha-Hey!" Tessha shrieked as Kilou picked her up. "What are you doing?! Put me down!"

"Sorry Tess, but we have to get you out of here." Before Tessha could argue anymore Kilou had already broke into a run and was well away from the city.  
  
"Kilou! Put me down!" Tessha screamed, Kilou stopped when he could no longer see the town and put Tessha down. "What is wrong with you?! Robert won't last 2 minutes agienst that guy by himself!" Tessha yelled while standing up.

"Relax Tess, Jason and John are there. Now stay here." Kilou say's then turns and starts to walk away.

"Hold on a minute, your not goanna leave me here?!" Tessha yelled after him.

"Yes, and I except you to stay here!" He yelled over his shoulder. Tessha let out a growl of frustration that made some birds fly away.  
  
'Who do they think I am? A 3 year old?!' She thought angrily. She waited a few minutes before hearing an explosion.

"Alright, I'm going whether they like it or not." She told herself and started up her gundam. Just as she took 1 step,

"Silver blast explosion!" a woman's voice yelled, and the there was energy blast that hit Tessha in the back. She screamed in pain and fell forward. 'What the hell?' Tessha thought as she got up and turned around.  
  
To her surprise there was a pure silver female gundam with gold eyes standing there with it's palm pointing at Tessha.

"Who are you?" Tessha asked in a cold voice.

"I am Gina Negata, and I'm here to destroy you, seeing as my brothers couldn't do it." She answered still pointing her palm at her.

"Another Negata?" Tessha asked surprised, "How many of you are there?"

"Well," Gina began. "There are 4 of us all together. You've already met my brother's but you haven't met my sister Kin, but I have a feeling you won't be around long enough to meet her." And with that she lunged at her. 'I can see a family resemblance already.' Tessha thought while flipping over her to dodge the attack.  
  
"I'm beginning to see a flaw in you and your brothers fighting style." Tessha said aiming at Gina's gundam's back like she was holding a bow and arrow. "Sparkling Arrows!" she said and a green blow and arrow appeared in her hands and shot at Gina's back. Gina screamed in pain.

"You will pay for that most dearly!" Gina screamed at Tessha as she stood up. She pointed her palm at Tessha again. "Silver blast explosion!" Silver light shot from her gundams palm start at Tessha who dodged it missing it by inches. 'Uh-oh. That was to close for comfort.'  
  
"Next time, I won't miss." Gina said blankly in a cold voice. Tessha gritted her teeth waiting for her to attack. "Good-bye. Silver blast explosion!" Once again she attacked Tessha, but instead of jumping out of the way she waited till the last second to dodge. Gina laughed thinking she had destroyed her. "I can't believe my brothers had such trouble with a silly little girl."

"Who you callin' silly?" Tessha asked from behind Gina, but before she could do anything Tessha's hand started to glow. "Sparkling finger!" When she reached out to touch Gina's head to finish her, Gina moved making her grab her shoulder instead. Gina screamed in pain.  
  
Tessha released Gina and she fell to the ground. 'I hope she's alright.' Tessha thought. After a moment of watching Gina and not seeing her move, Tessha opened the door to her cockpit to her gundam, climbed down, and opened the door to Gina's cockpit.

"Hey! Are you alright?!" Tessha asked looking down at the unconscious Gina. She jumped down and shook her gently. "Gina? Gina? Are you alright?" Gina only moaned a little but didn't move.  
  
"The shuffle alliance retreats with the injured Gina to safety, but then Tessha is challenged to a gundam fight." Stalkers voice rings in while showing scenes from the net episode.

"Everyone thinks Tessha shouldn't accept then challenge. What will she do? And what will happen when Gina gets better?" Stalker asks. "Next time on G Gundam: Next Generation, Mysterious challenger, Tessha's decision. Ready? Fight?!"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Eevee-So? Wha'd ya think? Please RR!!!


	3. Mysteryous Challenger, Tesshas Desicion

Disclamier:  
  
Eevee-Ok, so I don't own G G. So leave me alone!  
  
Tessha-Aren't you little Miss Sunshine?  
  
Eevee-glares Shut it. Anyway, moving along. I decided to make this chappy longer than the others-  
  
Guys-0.0 What??!!!!  
  
Eevee-Yea...  
  
Troy-Why?! Are you crazy?!  
  
Eevee-Because I can, and you should already know the answer.  
  
Kevin-My god your crazy!  
  
Eevee/Tessha-roll eye's  
  
Jason-As long as she doesn't hurt me, I'm fine with it 'cause it gives me a job.  
  
Eevee-sigh It's true; I'm going broke just paying these guys to be in my fic.  
  
Troy-Wait...  
  
Selene/Troy/Kevin-do big head thing they get a paycheck??!?!!??!  
  
Eevee-sweat-drop and gets a little face in front of their big faces Uh...yea...Stalker, take it away please!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Once again, we see Stalker sitting on the stool, "Last time on G Gundam: Next Generation. Kilou had taken Tessha away from everyone else to keep her out of danger. Instead, when Kilou went back to help the other's he left Tessha alone and only made things worse for Tessha because another foe to face, Gina who has just told Tessha that there are in fact 4 Negata's. See what happens today on G Gundam: Next Generation. Let's get thing's started!" takes off coat and eye patch. "Gundam fight all set? Ready?! Go!"  
  
Mysterious challenger,  
  
Tessha's decision  
  
Tessha carefully turned Gina over to see that Gina had a trail of blood running from a cut on her forehead. 'Oh no.' Tessha thought, "Gina, just stay still." she said, then left the cockpit of Gina's gundam and entered her own. She started it up and picked up Gina's gundam. "Robert? Kilou? Somebody come in." Tessha spoke to a small box of static. Then three more boxes appeared with a young man in a gundam suit in it. They weren't looking at Tessha, but they were fighting a white gundam, no doubt Chilou's gundam.  
  
"You guys we need to-" "This isn't the time Tess." Kilou said blocking a blow from Chilou. He had long dark bluish black hair in a ponytail, dark red eyes, and wore a bright blue gundam suit with a serpent on it. "Yes it is, we need to pull back." Tessha said, a little annoyed. "Wha'd ya mean pull back?" this one had spikey pink hair with blue highlights, green eye's, and a dark red gundam suit that had a blue star on it. "Because Jason, Gina's hurt and she needs help. Not to mention the fact that you guys are fighting a losing battle." Tessha said flatly.  
  
Before Jason couldn't protest, Chilou punched him in the face so hard it sent him flying. "Jason!" They all yelled together and rushed over to help. "See? Now retreat already!" Tessha yelled at them. Reluctantly they agreed and retreated with a dazed Jason to the Geanna Highlands. When they landed and Tessha brought Gina out of her cockpit, the guys started asking questions about her, and as Tessha explained who she was they weren't exactly pleased.  
  
Gina had shoulder length very light blond hair that looked almost white, and clear blue eyes. Her gundam suit was still on and it was s silver fuku with a blue moon on the front of a gold bow. "Are you crazy Tessha? What makes you think she wont turn around and destroy us?!" Robert asked obviously angry. He had green hair, brown eyes, a green gundam suit, and was much taller than everyone else. "She's hurt, she's needs help, I think she'll understand." Tessha answered flatly not even looking at him.  
  
"And what makes you think our parent's are goanna go for this?" A girl asked walking up to them. She had black hair in a long ponytail, dark eyes, and wore a pair of jeans and a black long sleeved T-shirt. "I don't know Minako, but I know mom will help her." Tessha answered her while walking past her older sister. "Hello, Minako." one of the guys said, with a charming smile on his face. "Hello John." Minako said smiling at him.  
  
He had orange red hair, green eyes, and wore a blue and red gundam suit. Tessha only rolled her eyes, 'Great, John's flirting with my sister again.' she thought. They entered a 'house' that was more like a hanger, "Mom, Dad, Tessha's back, and she brought some friends!" Minako called as they entered. A woman with shorter hair than Tessha but the same color and blue eye's like Tessha, came into the room. "Oh good, I was so worried." the woman now known as 'mom' rushed over to Tessha and gives her a hug "I thought something terrible had happened to you. What were you thinking going off without tell us-" Her attention was averted to Gina who Tessha was still carrying with the help of Kilou. "Oh my- what happened?"  
  
"Her names Gina, can you help her Mom?" Tessha asked her mother. "Of course, come on, put her on the couch. I'll go get my medical kit." And with that she leaves the room. Tessha and Kilou put Gina on the couch, in the background Tessha's mom was yelling to someone that Tessha's back. A few minutes later Tessha's mom comes back in carrying a small box, she yells over her shoulder, "Come on Domon!" Then a man enters the room, "I'm here Rain." he say's flatly.  
  
He had black hair, dark eyes, and a cross-shaped scare on his cheek. He stopped and looked at Tessha with a small smile and nodded, Tessha nodded back and looked back at Gina who Rain was now exclaiming. "All right, everybody out." She said and looked at them. Tessha, Domon, and Minako nod and turn to leave, but the guys just stood there, obviously not knowing why Rain wanted them to leave. Rain growled low in her throat and narrowed her eyes, "I said out!" she chased them out of the room and shut the door.  
  
After a few minutes, Tessha had once again explained why she had brought Gina and things weren't getting any better. The guys were arguing over weather it was a good or bad idea that Gina was here, Minako was freaking out, Rain kept coming out and yelling at them to be quiet to know avail, Domon was trying to keep everyone quiet and yelling at Tessha at the same time, and Tessha was turning red in the face from anger and frustration not to mention her eye's were closed and one was twitching. "Grrr!!! Will everyone just shut up??!?!?!?!?" Tessha screamed at the top of her lunges, and everyone went silent blinking and stared at her. "Look, I know what I did was rash and may seem like a bad thing now, but I couldn't just leave her there." she said, looking back at the door.  
  
There was silence for the next for minutes until there was a beeping coming from Minako's compact, she opened it and read a message on it. "Tessha, you've just been challenged to a gundam fight." Minako said and closed her compact. Tessha blinked, "A gundam fight? Who challenged me?" she asked. "I don't know," Minako said, "but your supposed to go to meet in Tokyo." "Ok then." Tessha said and started to leave only to be stopped by Robert. "Your not really goanna go and fight are you? What if it's a trap?!" He said more upset than concerned.  
  
"Someone challenged me to a gundam fight, and I don't back down from a challenge." Tessha said walking past him. "You don't have to leave yet." Minako said to Tessha, "The match isn't for another 8 days." "Then I'm going for a walk!" Tessha yelled over her shoulder while putting on her cape and heading out the door. As soon as Tessha was far enough away from the house she broke into a run. Tessha continued to run and eventually came to a cliff, but only picked up speed and dived off of it. She spread her arms out and closed her eyes as she listened to the sound of the wind.  
  
Putting her arms out in front of her like she had when she first jump off the cliff, she hit water. After a few seconds of enjoying being weightless in the air and water Tessha came back up and sat on a rock on the edge of the water. Closing her eyes she started to think, and hugged her knees. 'Gina's not going to be much a of problem because of her injuries, but I still need to figure out what to do about that gundam fight match.' Tessha sighed; 'This isn't going to be easy.' she thought to herself and opened her eyes looking around the clearing. She began to think of the times when she was younger and life seemed easier.  
  
Images of when she and the others were young and played in the forest filled her mind. Then when they all trained together. Before Tessha new what was happening, she fell asleep right there.  
  
Tessha's Dream  
  
Tessha was floating in a bright white light; she slowly opened her eyes. Smiling faces of her friends and family appeared and disappeared in front of her. She smiled and closed her eyes feeling at peace. For several moments she just floated there, until someone called her name. "Tessha. Tessha. You need to fallow your heart." Tessha opened her eyes.  
  
"My heart?" she asked. "Yes." The voice answered becoming clearer. "Your heart will always be there to guide you, and your heart never lies. It will help you make the right decision." ".... do I know you?" Tessha asked not bothering to move. "No." The voice replied, "But I know you." "Then how can I trust you?" Tessha asked. "Your heart will answer that for you." The voice replied.  
  
"Who are you?" Tessha asked looking around slowly with her eyes. "A friend Tessha, just call me a friend." The voice answered.  
  
End dream  
  
Tessha woke up blinking and looked around. Then realized where she was, got up, and walked away. After a few moments of walking Tessha returned to her house. She entered the room and checked on Gina who Rain had finished working on and was now asleep. "She'll be fine." Rain said. Tessha nodded and without saying a word to anyone went to her room and went to sleep.  
  
"Tessha goes head to head with her mysterious challenger!" Stalker says while showing scenes from the next episode. "But who is this young girl, and why does she seem to know so much about Tessha and the others? Next time on time on G Gundam: Next Generation, Head to head, Make your move. Ready? Fight?!"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Eevee-So? Wha'd ya think? Please RR!!!  
  
Kevin-No don't! That'll make her happy, and we don't want that!  
  
Eevee-Shuddup! Ignore him. 


	4. Head to Head, Make Your Move

Disclaimer:  
  
Eevee-I don't own G Gundam, or its character's. But I do-  
  
Selene-Not own this fic, it's plot or the characters!  
  
Eevee-(hit's Selene on the head) Shut it, this is my ficcy! Anyway, I got inspired while looking at my Geography book. So here we go! Stalker!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
We see Stalker once again sitting on the stool, "Last time on G Gundam: Next Generation. Tessha had received an anonymous gundam fight challenge! Though she hasn't said anything, her decision is very clear. The others don't seem too happy about it. Ok, let's get thing's started!" takes off coat and eye patch. "Gundam fight all set? Ready?! Go!"  
  
Head to head,   
  
Make your move  
  
Tessha awoke the next morning to a crashing sound from downstairs. She sat bolt up right and listened, another crashing sound and some shouting made Tessha jump out of bed and ran out of her room to the top of the stairs. She leaned out over the railing to see what was going on. Gina was up, and she wasn't very happy.   
  
"Let go of me!" she screamed, Robert was holding Gina against the wall, but as big as he was it seemed to be proving difficult for him, so Jason and John tried to help him.   
  
"What's going on?" Tessha asked running down the stair's towards them, when she entered the room she saw Rain sitting on the floor and Domon leaning over her.  
  
"When Gina woke up she wasn't thrilled to be here." Kilou answered, even though he was strong, he was short so he couldn't really help Robert, Jason, and John control the angry Gina.   
  
"You better believe I'm not happy, now let me- ahh!" Gina screamed and stopped struggling to hold her shoulder.   
  
"Your not done recovering," Minako said, she had been standing near by, "you should rest some more." Gina was in too much pain to protest. Robert picked Gina up and carried her out of the room. Domon who had looked up from Rain looked back at her, Rain nodded and Domon stood up. He looked over at Tessha and gestured with his head for her to come with him, then he turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Tessha new that look, his unhappy and rather upset face. Tessha gulped and followed him. Domon walked out of the house with Tessha behind him, and they walked like that for a few minutes not saying a word.  
  
"I'm only guessing, but something happened to mom when Gina got up and your mad?" Tessha asked breaking the silence. Domon stopped walking, turned around a looked at her.  
  
"But, I couldn't just leave her there. She was hurt." Tessha defended herself. Domon just looked at her with a blank stare, then turned back around saying nothing. He'd always done this when he was mad, and it drove Tessha crazy. Who he learned his punishment techniques from, must have been a pretty strange guy. "Well? Aren't you going to say something?" Tessha asked, getting annoyed, her mom must have had the patience of a saint!  
  
Tessha's annoyed feeling soon subsided when she saw her father go for is sword that was always tied to his back. If she hadn't back flipped a good distance away, not only would the sword have done a number on her, but also the tree that fell would defiantly have left a dent. "Is that your idea of punishment, swinging your sword around?!" Tessha yelled at him sweat dropping. Domon sheathed his sword.  
  
"You have to keep your mind on the present Tessha." Tessha blinked confused at her father's word's, normally her would have either just ignored her and smirked at how much it drove her crazy, or scream and "lecture" her at the top of his lunges. "It's know use if you feel sorry or sad for what happened. That will only distract you, a mistake I have often made." Domon said, walking swiftly past Tessha back the direction in which they came.  
  
"So... your not mad?" Tessha asked, fallowing him.  
  
"Did I say I wasn't?" Domon asked, still not looking back at her. Tessha winced, that was a yes.  
  
"You goanna ground me or something?" Tessha joked, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"I can't do that, you have a gundam fight after all." Domon said, forcing a laugh. Tessha did to, with a sweat drop on her head once again. Out of know where a rock hit Tessha on her forehead from over her dad's shoulder, causing Tessha's head to fly back.  
  
"Grr, dad!" Domon smirked and took off running back to the house, laughing for real this time, his daughter in pursuit close behind also laughing. But Tessha's laughter was more forced as she yelled, "Oh, you better run dad, 'cause when I catch ya, your goanna pay!"  
  
Two day's later, five day's before Tessha's match in Tokyo; the Kasshu's went about their normal routine's. Tessha, under strict orders from Domon, was to stay at home and keep an eye on Gina until her gundam fight as long as she was in "his house." The rest of her shuffle friend's had gone off, either home or off to gundam fight's of their own. Gina had been stuck in bed for days; most of the time when Tessha went to check on her she was just asleep. On this particular day, Tessha was bringing Gina some food, which was always gone when she came back to check again.  
  
"How long have I been here?" A scratchy voice, which Tessha identified to be Gina's, asked while Tessha set some food down on the bedside table.  
  
"About three day's." Tessha replied, leaning against the wall. "So do you only sound like a macho chick when you're fighting?" Gina looked at Tessha with a blank stare for her question.  
  
"Probably not, I wouldn't know." Gina said, looking back up at the ceiling. Tessha noticed that she hadn't moved, just laid there on her back and kept looking up.   
  
"Aren't you going to eat?"  
  
"No." Gina replied in her flat tone, "Maybe later, but not now."  
  
"I'm leaving in five day's." Tessha said, seeming to catch Gina's attention. "I'm heading to Tokyo, know anything?" Gina closed her eyes.  
  
"I might, but I can't be sure." Tessha rolled her eyes.  
  
"What might you know?" Tessha asked, she knew Gina knew, Tessha just had to keep trying to find out what.   
  
"Go and find out." End of story, Tessha thought, almost as stubborn as her dad. This was going to be hard.  
  
The next few hours' Tessha talked to Gina. She asked several question's, why had she and her brother's attacked her friend's and her, Gina only said it was their "orders," when Tessha asked who's order's they had been, Gina wouldn't say. Tessha also asked whom she was going to face, Gina also didn't say. But after a while she also found out that Gina and her sibling's might have been tricked into serving and fallowing orders from this person, and even seemed to start to admit that it was wrong and she knew it. Tessha made Gina a deal, if she didn't cause trouble and promised to help, she'd take Gina to Tokyo with her.  
  
"How can you listen to that racket?" Minako called from the platform that she was standing on, a device in her hand that she used to check the wiring of Tessha's gundam. The next morning they would be heading out for Tokyo, and Minako wanted to make some last minute adjustments before hand.  
  
"I don't know, it helps me concentrate!" Tessha answered, lifting the mask protecting her face while she welded near the head of her gundam. "And it's not racket, it's from the nineties and two thousand!" Minako rolled her eyes as her younger sister pushed the mask down and continued to weld away. The music her sister had gotten her hands on was old stuff, and not even Japanese, most of it was American music.  
  
Minako continued to poke at the wires, pausing and waiting for the information to appear on the tiny monitor. But when she saw movement on the platform with her, her eyes looked then back at the tiny screen. It wasn't until her mind processed who it was that she looked back up with wide eyes.  
  
"Gina, you shouldn't be out of bed!" Minako said, walking over to the blond hair girl. Gina wasn't looking at Minako, and instead her attention was on Sparkling Gundam. Minako didn't feel very comfortable. "Tessha! Tessha!"  
  
"What?!" Tessha whined, stopping her welding and pushing back the mask. "Oh, hey Gina, how ya feelin'?!" Tessha called, smiling at Gina and jumped down onto the platform.  
  
"Fine." Came Gina's only response, and she turned her cold and emotionless gaze to Tessha. "So, were leaving tomorrow?" Satisfied that Gina wasn't here to cause trouble, Minako returned to her appointed task.  
  
"Yeah, first thing in the morning." Tessha said, and both girls turned to look up at the gundam. "Just to let you know your goanna have to ride with, my dad doesn't quite trust you." Tessha sweat dropped.  
  
"It's understandable." Gina said, not really being effected by the comment.  
  
"Speaking of my dad..." Tessha continued, "I don't think he'd like knowing your out of your room, how'd ya get out?"  
  
"Rain-san let me out, and told Domon-san that I needed the air." Gina shrugged, Tessha laughed. She wasn't used to anyone being so formal. Well, maybe John, but he was mostly just a flirt.  
  
"Well hello John, what are you doing here?" Minako asked, as John just so happen to walk into the hanger. Tessha sweat dropped.  
  
"Speak of the devil." Tessha mused, causing Gina to give her a blank, yet questioning look.  
  
"Tessha's fight is tomorrow, and it was decided that we should all be there just incase something were to go wrong." John explained, Tessha narrowed her eyes at him, leaning over the railing to glare at him.  
  
"What do you mean, "it was decided that we should all be there?" Tessha asked, and as waiting for just the right moment, Jason walked in.  
  
"Well Tess, it means the rest of us decided don't think you can handle it being a girl and all." Jason stated, causing Tessha to glare dangerously at him. Tessha swung her legs over the railing and jumped down in front of John and Jason.  
  
"Excuse me?" Tessha asked angrily, "What does being a girl have to do with anything?" Before Jason could respond, Robert and Kilou joined the group, all three boys whacking Jason on the head.  
  
"It has nothing to do with you being a girl Tessha." Robert said.  
  
"Were just concerned with the last incident." Kilou added. Tessha wasn't convinced, especially when the others nodded in agreement while Jason grumbled something.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Anyway I'm done here. How 'bout you Minako?" Tessha called up to her sister. Minako poked at one more wire before responding.  
  
"I'm finished checking the system, and everything checks out Tessha." Minako smiled, and Tessha nodded.  
  
"That's nice, I'm heading to bed. Come on Gina!" Tessha said, walking towards the exit. Gina, who had quietly been watching from the platform, jumped down next to Tessha and exited the hanger with her. The next morning went as planned, everyone awoke early and left for Tokyo. Tessha had avoided talking to Jason, still being angry with him, and mostly talked to Gina. All were in their gundam's except for Gina who was riding with Tessha; Minako was piloting Gina's Gundam on manual mode.  
  
Tessha and Gina couldn't help but over hear Minako and John's conversation, causing Tessha to make gagging noises, and Gina to have the closest look of amusement on her face that Tessha had ever seen her wear.  
  
"Is that it?" Kilou asked, as a destroyed city came into view.  
  
"Yes." Minako answered, after checking with the coordinates on her compact.  
  
"Kind of creepy." Jason breathed. It was true, even Tessha felt uneasy. There was ruble everywhere, and most of the buildings were heavily damaged.  
  
"There's a spot over by that radio tower where we can land." Gina said, she had been observing the screen. Everyone landed and observed their surroundings; it didn't look any better than it had in the air. Tessha opened the cockpit while she and Gina walked out to have a better look around.  
  
"I don't see anybody…" Tessha said, still looking around.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this…" Kilou commented, uneasy written all over the youngest boys face.  
  
"She's here." Gina stated, looking coolly in front of them. Tessha blinked.  
  
"Who's here?" Tessha asked.  
  
"Kin…" Gina said, her gaze not leaving her front. Tessha was about to ask another question, when a cheery voice rang.  
  
"Hello there!" Everyone looked, and saw a gold gundam with silver eyes, almost identical to Gina's gundam, waving at them. The group stared, very confused.  
  
"Um, hi…" Tessha said, waving slightly.  
  
"Hey, aren't you Tessha Kasshu?" Came the cheery voice again, as the cockpit opened to reveal a rather young looking girl with long gold hair braded into two braids, and piercing blue eyes, wearing a gundam suit like Gina's but gold in color with a gold moon on a silver bow. "And you're the rest of the Shuffle Alliance, right?"  
  
"Yeah… " Tessha was still confused.   
  
"That would be us." John replied, having a pretend comprehension of the situation. "And you are?"  
  
"I'm Kin Negata, youngest of the four Negata's, and I'm here for that Gundam fight I challenged you to Tessha!" The girl, Kin, said, a smile on her face pointing at Tessha.  
  
"… Really?" Tessha asked, understanding now. "So your Kin. Alright then, let's do this then!" Tessha hoped back into her cockpit, Gina resolved to jumping onto the closest Gundam, which just so happened to be Robert's gundam.  
  
"Gundam fight…!" Kin yelled, after returning to her cockpit.  
  
"Go!" Tessha finished, launching the first attack of the match.  
  
"Despite all of Tessha's effort's, Kin seems to have the advantage." Stalker says, reviewing clips from the next episode. "But Gina seems to have come to her senses and try's to reason with her younger sister, and explains to the Shuffle Alliance why Gina's siblings and her purse the Shuffle Alliance. Next time on G Gundam: Next Generation, Unseen enemy, Truth of the four Negata's! Ready? Fight!"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Eevee-…That had to be the longest chapter yet… Oh yes, and by the way, a note to StarAngel. Gomen for not reviewing your story, I have been lazy, but I have been reading, and it's awsome!

Tessha-How do we know you've really been reading?

Eevee-Easy, you don't. Your just goanna have to take my word for it ;

Suketima-(sweatdrop)

Eevee-(clears throat) Anyway, please review!


End file.
